The Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Memories!
The Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Memories! is the 3rd episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on October 5th, 2016. Plot Barney has been zoning out lately. He's been having flashbacks of happier days of the Lyrick Kingdom. Hope learns that it's the work of a musical scrapbook that fell somewhere on Earth. Because of this, Hope desires to learn more about her kingdom, just before she can, Cyrus is back with yet another troublesome monster. Summary Hope wakes up all ready for school, looking upon both of the tapes she's purified so far and then tells Barney she can't follow her to school because everyone will get suspicious. Hope leaves for school and Barney is minding his own business when... At the Lyrick Kingdom, Barney is with another Barney Hunter, Blue. Blue wonders if they're gonna be together forever after she leaves the Lyrick Kingdom especially with her cat on Earth, Alfie. Barney tells her no matter where she is, if she just calls upon him, he'll always be there. Barney then flashes back to the present wondering how he is able to remember that. Meanwhile at the International Globe Club, Hope discusses ideas for a group project for their booth for future school events, Jack suggests that they make a scrapbook for everyone to look through with detailed events of other events. Monique agrees to the idea and so does Lesley, Hope puts in notion that they are doing the scrapbook for future events. Back at the house, Barney remembers more things about the Lyrick Kingdom. He then remembers a musical scrapbook. At that moment he remembers the day the Lyrick Kingdom was attacked and was sent to Earth to find the legendary Barney Hunter on Earth. Hope comes home with a pack of peanut butter Hohos. Hope snaps Barney out of his daze. Barney then explains everything up to the point where he is now and explains about the musical scrapbook. Hope insists that they find it before the HiT Circus gets to it first, she asks where he could've dropped it and Barney remembers dropping it somewhere in a town called Irving. Hope remembers she can't travel much because it's a school night but then remembers that the next day is a school holiday, so technically she can travel there... But realizes, she can't afford a train ticket right away. Barney mentions she doesn't need a train ticket with her student ID. Hope then packs a bag and dashes out to the Summersfield Train Station, traveling to Irving at an abandoned office building. It's not only an abandoned building, but it's the Lyrick Studios building her uncle built and worked at and she visited whenever she went to see uncle Richard when she was little. Managing to get inside, Hope looks around at her uncle's office. She finds a demo tape of It's Time for Counting in her uncle's desk and a photo of him and Cyrus. Barney reminds her it isn't the time to be fooling around, and find the musical scrapbook. Cyrus appears and tries to take both the musical scrapbook and the Crystal Heart, but Hope prevents him from taking it and transforms. Hope fights Cyrus one on one and is stopped by his latest monster, Dark Scrapbook, which triggers a dark memory from life if someone is touched by it. Hope is caught by Dark Scrapbook, and flashes back to the day her Uncle Richard died. Crying in battle she begins shouting that if her uncle Richard didn't die she wouldn't have to deal with goons like the HiT Circus. Barney throws a peanut butter cupcake at her and helps her snap out of her negative feelings. Hope then remembers that becoming a Barney Hunter was the best thing that happened to her since her uncle died. That even though she doesn't know where her uncle is she can always remember her uncle and her memories whenever she can. Barney reminds her to use Golden Healing on the monster and she does, purifying it to "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". Cyrus goes back to the HiT Circus, and Hope looks for a Classic Collection label on it. Barney laughs and says it isn't really a Classic Collection, Which Hope asks "Then why was it under Golden Healing huh?!". Barney responds that his favorite band put their debut single "Do the Monkey" is a cover song from another favorite band The Cockroaches in which Hope sighs. Hope asks Barney what happened to cause the HiT Circus to make Barney to flee to Earth. Barney tells her as the HiT Entertainment deal was happening on Earth, the HiT Circus was deployed to capture anyone who was with the Lyrick Kingdom was to be destroyed and turned over to the HiT Circus, The King went in to hiding with the others and told Barney to find the Barney Hunter of the prophecy on Earth and was told to flee. Barney then explains that it's why he's here. Hope vows that she will fully help Barney and save the Lyrick Kingdom from destruction. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes